


of love and nicknames

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Sera has had many pet names for the Inquisitor, but one specific name has stuck around the longest.





	of love and nicknames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



Evelyn may physically cringe at the ‘honey tongue’ term of endearment Sera is so fond of, but inwardly she loves it. It’s so Sera. Utterly ridiculous, passionate, and straight to the point. The nickname is almost ruined when Cole blurts it out amongst their companions at camp like some other nicknames were, but somehow honey tongue prevails and remains Sera’s top term of endearment for Evelyn.

Sera even manages to sneak in the nickname during the vows at their impromptu wedding at the Winter Palace. Her first reaction was to blink and stare blankly at Sera before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

It was so like Sera to do that and Evelyn loved every second of it.


End file.
